


The Golden Scar

by IggysNewRecipe



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Eye, LITERALLY, OMG THE GOLDEN SCAR!!, Scarring, arrogant to self hate in like a day, no beta we die like men, this is the last tag, this title sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: Midas thinks he's the most perfect man that ever lived.Til he got his newfound scar and blind eye.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The Golden Scar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xenokroma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenokroma/gifts).



> My lil bro kept telling me to hurry up so we could watch the boys get filthy rich on YouTube so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes 
> 
> This was written for my friend Matthew mercer, give a big shout out to him kids!! He gave me the idea so.. yeah. Thanks mister mercer UR so good

Midas groaned, stretching in his bed, popping his back and arms a few times. He hummed, standing up to walk into his bathroom and get ready for the day. Midas looked at himself in his mirror, absolutely amazed by his appearance. He was gorgeous, he and everyone he knew had known it. Compliments from agents would seem to arise each time he set foot into The Agency, and he knew he deserved it. He acted as if he didn't, but he did, he knew he did.

He was terribly attractive, why wouldn't he deserve them?

After all, he'd been told every single day that he was, who was he to deny any compliments? He was perfect from his golden eyes and hands to his pale skin, even to his soft, styled black hair. Every inch of him was perfection. If God were to have made a perfect human, it would be Midas, if he'd been an angel, he'd've been Lucifer, though it appears as though the Devil had already taken that place for him instead.  
\--------------------------------------  
He walked into the Agency, compliments being tossed at him as if he had just given an amazing performance onstage. He'd basked in it as he always had each day. The compliments ranged from "you're beautiful" to "you're an amazing leader" and he loved it. It was like this every single day and he wouldn't ever change it at all. These compliments made his ego go off the charts to the point of where he'd even be offended when people would say that he really wasn't that attractive.

That is, until today.

There was a very important threat that requiered Midas' attention, one regarding The Agency and trespassers. There'd been sightings of a small group of people, around two or four people in each sighting, different people each time. This was a very large threat, as it'd happened before and they'd nearly been wiped out, but Midas was there to the rescue as always.

"This is Midas, what's our status?"

"They're coming in through the vents, the men on the roof have been injured."

"Copy that."

Just as Midas pulled his hand away from his earpiece, thunking and thumping was heard in the vent just above him. Midas readied his gun, poised to shoot at any second. After what seemed like ages, the person- well moreso people, began trying to get out. It had to be over four people in there. Gasping, Midas pressed into his ear piece.

"Backup requested at the left corridor on the third floor!"  
Just as he'd said that, the vent broke and people began jumping out, pulling out knives and pistols to slash and shoot him. Midas pointed his gun and managed to down atleast half of them before his face was slashed. A groan of pain was let out from him as it happened. 

Thinking quickly, he pulled out one of his revolvers from his holster and shot the rest down. Breathing heavily he wiped his eye, pulling it away to see that there was blood on it. His blood.

"What..?" He breathed, confused. What had just happened seemed to be a blur as he thought about it, almost like it started, he blacked out, then woke up here. Suddenly, he was aware of the pain in his abdomen, face, and arm. Midas pressed into his ear piece.

"I've been hit."

And like that, Midas collapsed on the floor, blacking out.  
\---------.-.-.-.-  
Midas groaned as he sat up in the hospital bed. He looked down at his body, noticing that he had on hospital pants in place of his normal everyday outfit. He shirt was missing, giving him a nice view of the horribly ugly bruises, small knicks, and large gauze around his waist. He also noticed the splint he had on left arm. 

Midas' vision seemed.. off. Like his line of sight wasn't quite right. It was blurred, he probably didn't have his contacts on right now. He'd have to ask his doctor for his glasses later.

A doctor then suddenly walked in. Speak of the devil.

"Hello sir, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine right now."

"Your eye?"

Midas furrowed his brows. "..My eye?" He asked, dumbfound.

It all made sense now, suddenly it was flooding back to him. One of those people slashed his face while he fought them off. They must've hit his eye. That would explain why he saw his own golden blood seep onto his hand. "Has it healed yet?" Midas asked.

The doctor shrugged somewhat, not really sure. "We haven't checked it ever since we cleaned it up and bandaged it. I'm sure it's closed right now though, but it may look worse than it actually is."

"Can we check? Right now?" Midas asked quickly.

The doctor sighed and obliged to the order his boss gave him, walking over to gently but quickly remove the patch on Midas' face.  
The doctor sucked air in through his teeth. "Yep, looks really bad."

"What?!"

"Calm down sir, it's fine. It should heal nicely though since we got to it in time."

Midas was silent.

"Go look in the mirror if you don't believe me."

Midas got up slowly, taking care to not over-work himself. He didn't want to have an unattractive body after all.

Upon looking in the mirror though, any thoughts of Midas' perfection and beauty vanished, only to be replaced with a word that repeated senselessly in his mind.

"You're hideous" He said to himself quietly.

His eye looked terrible. He couldn't open it at the moment, but he was certain that he'd never be able to see through it again if that nasty cut was anything to go off of. He inspected his face from all angles and found that when the cut was nowhere in sight, he looked amazing like he normally did. But when that cut was there... Midas was certain it was going to scar up.

"Is it.. Is it going to be there forever?" Midas asked, working eye not leaving his reflection once as he spoke.

"Most likely. The wound was deep, so it's probably going to scar up."

"Will I ever get to see through this eye again?"

The doctor was silent.

"I don't really know, sir."

As time had passed, Midas noticed that the cut on his face didn't show any signs of going away, nor did the sight in his right eye show any signs of coming back to him ever again. Every time he awoke, he found himself staring at his scarred eye. The way the milky white looked was always too much for him and he found himself looking away. The compliments would still come to him though, but this time he didn't believe them. Why should he? 

He looked terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw in a wiki thing that Midas is actually voiced by Matthew Mercer so hell yeah, and not my friend Matthew mercer but the dnd guy


End file.
